1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to silicone films, and more specifically to application of such films to glass and other surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods exist for manufacturing easily cleanable, water repellent glass products, including shower doors, windshields, glass entry doors and glass partitions in restaurants. Two such methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,927 to Hirayama et et. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,350 to Valimont.
In another method currently in use, the glass is coated with a film consisting of chains of silicone molecules, with each chain chemically bound at one end to the surface of the glass. Each chain contains from dozens to hundreds of dimethylsiloxane (DMS) units and is terminated at its free end by either a hydroxyl (OH) group or a chlorine attached to a silicon, which soon reacts with water vapor in the air to produce OH groups. This existing film is in use on a number of glass products as well as other silica-containing products such as granite, porcelain, earthenware and stoneware, and for the most part, has performed satisfactorily. However, the water-repellence of the film is limited to some extent by the presence of the terminal OH groups, which are highly water-attracting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve the water-resistance of silicone films on glass, and to provide a support film for chemically active substances.
Another object of the invention is to produce a family of silicone films for treating a variety of products such as the silica-containing products previously mentioned as well as organic substances including paper, cotton, nylon, leather, and wood, in order to improve the surface properties of those products.